


keep me in your glow

by dykerey



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Realizations, lesbian melia, planned picnic date, pre mechonis core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: Fiora smiles back, and Melia feels her cheeks pink. Fiora looks up to the vast heavens that hang above both of them. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The sky?”
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	keep me in your glow

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love melia/fiora and there are far too few fics in their tag. i just recently finished xcde and absolutely fell in love with the both of them... they are so darling. i will die on the lesbian melia hill
> 
> im on twitter and tumblr @edelsuke, am currently playing through xc2 if youre interested
> 
> title is from "golden hour" by kacey musgraves

The night air is quiet and still, almost akin to being enveloped in a warm blanket. It’s humid, but not overwhelmingly so, and the heat is occasionally pierced by a cool, slight breeze. Melia breathes in the silence.

She loves her friends, truly, but more often than not she finds she needs time and space to herself lest she does any more damage to her already-fraying nerves. She’s spent the past few months constantly on edge – each and every moment has been tinged with anxiety, her vision just a little blurry around the edges. When she’s alone she can relax, come back to herself.

The view from the beach is stunning. The Mechonis’s fingers lay against the backdrop of the night sky, a beautiful tapestry peppered with light. She hadn’t ever imagined life could thrive like this on a machine, and every new day on the Mechonis brings another wonder. She’s seen more of the world than she ever thought she would, and she finds she truly enjoys it. Even though the stakes are high and the situation dire, the beauty she’s witnessed across both the Bionis and the Mechonis have almost made this journey worth it.

Melia sighs aloud, tilting her head back even further to take in the stars. She loses herself there for a minute, feeling smaller and smaller as she thinks about how vast the world is, how much there still is to explore.

She’s startled by a sudden noise next to her and jumps nearly a foot in there. A laugh rings out, bright and friendly.

“Didn’t mean to startle you there,” Fiora says with a smile gracing her features. She’s taken a seat next to Melia on the little outcropping she’s currently occupying. “You looked lonely, so I thought I’d join you.”

If Melia’s honest, she has no clue how to read Fiora yet. It’s only been a few days since she tagged along, and Melia’s still trying to map her logically. Her smile is eternally bright and her laugh forever lovely, but behind the façade, Melia can sense a deep sadness.

“Oh,” is all Melia can think to say, and she offers up a wan smile in lieu of saying anything else.

Fiora smiles back, and Melia feels her cheeks pink. Fiora looks up to the vast sky that hangs above both of them. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The sky?”

The moonlight catches Fiora’s features in such a way that she looks truly non-Homs, almost an ethereal being. Melia hadn’t known her before she was like this, so she can only wonder how much Fiora’s changed over the course of their journey.

“Y-yes. I suppose. I was lost in thought when you approached because I was admiring it,” Melia offers, and Fiora gives her a kind look. Her cheeks darken even further when faced with Fiora’s gaze, and she prays that the darkness can hide her flush. She doesn’t even know why she’s so flustered. Fiora’s lovely, but that doesn’t explain the heat on her face and the nervous fluttering in her chest.

“You looked like you were somewhere else. I thought maybe I’d like to join you, wherever you were. We haven’t really had the chance to talk much yet, you know? It’s been so crazy. But I’d really like to get to know you. You’re special to everyone else, so it stands to reason that you’ll be special to me, too,” Fiora says, giving her another smile. Melia’s heart begins to beat outside her chest as Fiora scoots ever closer to her. Their fingers brush as Fiora nudges Melia’s shoulder. “Besides, us girls need to stick together.”

“Ah… Yes, I agree,” Melia manages, hoping she doesn’t sound too breathless. Her chest is tight, her pulse nearly deafening in her ears. “I’d like to get to know you as well. Shulk has always spoken highly of you, and I’ve found him to be a good judge of character.”

Fiora nudges her again, her grin even wider on her face. “I was hoping you’d say that. Maybe we can do something tomorrow, just the two of us.”

“I’d like that,” Melia agrees, somehow managing to find her voice despite how overwhelming her emotions are at the moment. “Perhaps a picnic? The view here is beautiful during the day as well.”

Fiora’s eyes light up. “Perfect! I’ll make us lunch, and we can eat together and have a nice talk about everything and nothing. Oh, that’s such a good idea, Melia. I’m sure you’re full of them.”

Melia flushes even darker, if possible. She has always been easily flustered by compliments, and it seems this moment is no exception. “Ah, it was nothing. Anyone could have thought of that. It’s only a picnic.”

“No, it was a brilliant idea, and you’re lovely.” Fiora opens her mouth as if to say something else, but she interrupts herself with a yawn. “Yes, you’re lovely, and I’m tired, so I reckon I’ll go to bed now.” She moves to stand up, her fingers brushing Melia’s again. She leans in close and Melia has to fight the urge to lean back.

“It’s a date tomorrow, okay?” Fiora says, and then promptly presses her lips to Melia’s cheek. Melia freezes as Fiora stands up and heads out with a final wave.

It takes Melia seconds to respond – she calls out a “goodnight” as Fiora walks away, and her hand flies up to touch the spot on her cheek that Fiora had kissed, near reverent. All of a sudden, her brain comes to a conclusion that feels like fitting the final piece into the puzzle.

It’s a date tomorrow, indeed.


End file.
